A Song For You
by LordLenne
Summary: Who knew Ness could sing? It's time to sing his heart out for Lucas! NessXLucas shounen-ai/yaoi. The sequel to "A Sunflower for You". Filled with some random crap I don't know... Completed, enjoy the ending!
1. Prologue

**Lenne: **Hey hey, new story! That continues on of course.

I connected more with Mother 3. I found lyrics to the Theme of Love...theme, and use it I shall for this story! So um, disclaimer notes...

**I do not own Super Smash Bros. or the characters. I also do not own the song or lyrics contained in this chapter. ALSO, the song contained in this chapter may provide Mother 3 spoilers.  
**

**Contains shounen-ai of NessXLucas **(of course)**  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

a.k.a. boring chapter name because I couldn't think of something else. :3

It's been three weeks since the whole sunflower incident. And yes, Lucas became my boyfriend.

I realized immediately when I fell in love with him, he was so dang cute! Why couldn't I see that earlier? Honestly, his face is almost like a kitten to me. I wanted to squeeze him, and I did, but he didn't enjoy those embraces…hah.

In those three weeks, I spent a lot more time with Lucas. I could say… I never left his side. Well, except maybe in the bathroom. Eventually we started showering together…no, not like in the same stall, I mean in the same time period. We're not going THAT fast…yet. Anyways, I played the usual best friends-lots-of-games schedule with him, and occasionally with Toon Link if we wanted to play Four Swords Adventures. But we didn't treat each other the same like in the past. If Lucas won a game like in Mario Party, I wouldn't go "Aw, dang it!" to myself. I'd congratulate Lucas, and sometimes a cheek kiss which made him blush so adorably. Doing that in front of Toon Link annoyed him slightly, so I did it every time he was around! Continuing, I shared some of my lunch and a dinner snack with Lucas if he wanted, because of course, isn't being caring what lovers are supposed to be? Whenever we sit somewhere, excluding the cafeteria seats, I'm close as I can to him when we sit down, sometimes putting my arm around him, which I know kind of comforting. And of course, I protect his eyes when we were at scary movie nights. And suddenly, Lucas started to sleep in the same bed with me. It started when Lucas had a half minute sleepwalk, climbing into my bed, and putting his arm around me as I sleepily accepted him into my arm. Sheesh, was Toon Link surprised when he saw us like that. His sleepwalk continued for three times more until I decided to ask Master Hand for a double bed, which may have been the second greatest idea I've thought of.

As for the whole brawl team, Zelda, Peach, and sometimes Samus, kept watch on us, probably because they liked us loving each other. I didn't really care at first, but then it started to become quite bothersome. Red took us as if it was normal, and so did Pit. Toon Link of course was bothered slightly, but he grew on us as well. Everyone else didn't really care, but somehow those slight hints of teasing on Lucas from Wolf and the other tough guys decreased now that I was around him a lot.

So…everything is going like a dream. But, the thing is, our relationship is going really slow. We haven't had a date or anything. We even haven't had a real kiss. Not even something so romantic to each other, it made the other cry. I decided to do something for a change, because it felt bland to me, yet all normally entertaining to Lucas. I guess I was just…bored. But I wasn't going to let our affiliation for each other end just like that. I increased our relationship by one giant step because of my guilty curiosity once again.

A few days after those three weeks, I woke up next to Lucas, who was so cutely under my right arm with my body turned on the side. He slept there, on his back with an innocent slumbering appearance. Thankfully he was a deep sleeper, but I still lifted my arm gently and moved out of the blanket and noiseless bed silently. I looked over at Toon Link's bed…and he was up before us. The small desk with our alarm clock on my right told 8:39 AM.

As usual, I wanted to shower with Lucas late…wait, _want_? Uh…anyways, the first priority was my bladder every morning, so I went to the bathroom. After finishing, I headed straight back to my room, and woke up Lucas. He wanted to sleep more, but I tugged him lightly until he was annoyed of it that he wanted to get up. He went to the bathroom first. I was left alone, so I changed out of my pajamas into my normal clothes. I waited for Lucas and he came back; ready to change into his clothes.

Oh yeah, I didn't care if we looked at each other unclothed, but nudity, even half-covered was still awkward for Lucas. We turn our backs on each other when we finish showering and dress up. But sometimes I snuck a subtle peek when Lucas isn't looking, finding his young, and of course, CUTE bareback and his bum. Why can't he turn around for once…? Boy was I such a pervert.

I was outside of the room this time, waiting for Lucas to get out. When he did, he met me with his daily smile, holding my left hand as we walked to the cafeteria.

"Ness, what did you dream about?" Lucas asked this question often whenever we walk to get breakfast every morning.

"You, of course." That wasn't a lie. I dreamt about him a lot. But sometimes it went off course, like this one time where Snake was wearing a pink dress and was with Falco, in some kind of flower field doing…

"Hey, what do you want to do today?" I asked, shrugging off the thought.

"Mmm…I don't know."

Really. Our relationship was great, but spending time became slightly boring, with the exception of video games.

"How about we go play some more Mario Party?"

"We've spent too much time on that. I wanna do something else."

"Mm…" There was silence from him after. I guess he was out of suggestions.

We arrived at the cafeteria, seeing the whole area already almost filled. The exceptions were Dedede, Donkey, Diddy, Ganondorf and R.O.B.. We headed over to the serving machines, which were really larger vending machines with specific buttons that has almost everything we could eat and drink for breakfast, lunch and dinner. I pressed the button for chocolate chip waffles with orange juice and Lucas got a plate of two omelets with milk, and a tray of our food exited from the large slot with forks, knives and napkins. As we walked over to our table, Toon Link waved salutations while stuffing in a whole pancake in his mouth with his right hand.

"TL, if you eat all that at once you're gonna choke," Pit said, drinking his glass of milk.

"Mu ah un't!" He had his mouth full.

Lucas giggled at the sight as we both sat down. I merely smiled as I took a warm waffle in my hand and took a bite.

"Hey, guys, Master Hand says we got a meeting today at 12." Red said, putting down his fork.

"About what?" responded Pit.

"Dunno, but he said everyone has to come. Or else you'd be in trouble." And being the first to finish his food as always, he got up and left the table.

"Huh." Pit sighed. "I bet it's another lecture."

Meta Knight, Kirby, Toon Link, Lucas and I were the only ones left. It was all a silent eating for the next few minutes until the dream land characters left.

"Hey guys, wanna play Four Swords after?" asked Toon Link.

"Nah, Lucas and I are gonna do something else." I replied.

"What, shower "together" again?" He used the two-finger quote gesture on that third word. "Why don't you both just go make out already?" I heard Lucas almost choke after that sentence.

"W-We're not going to…uh…" Lucas grew in his blushes. I could tell he was nervous.

"We're just…taking it slow," I said.

"Sheesh, you guys take it _too_ slow. At this rate, you both won't be making love in a hundred years!"

…._What did he mean by making love…?_

"All right then, I'm gonna go play with Red if you guys are gonna do something else. See ya later," and with that, he picked up his tray and walked away. I watched him walk off until Lucas called me.

"Ness…he's right. We are taking this too slow…"

"Well…I guess. But I could go faster anytime if I wanted…but I just thought that…"

"You thought I wanted to go slow?"

"Well, you want me to go faster?"

And Pit popped up from the entrance and yelled, "That's what he said!" and ran away. Everyone felt slight surprise.

"Sure. It'll make me happy."

"All right then," my first move was to lick off the drop of milk next to the side of his lips.

"H-Hey!" he responded.

"What? You got milk there; I wanted to get it off."

"You could've used a napkin!" he retorted. I laughed at his flushing shyness as he pouted.

* * *

"Aw, Zel, look at them." Peach said, holding up her pink and pearl glazed theater binoculars.

Zelda sighed after finishing off her oatmeal cereal. "Peach, it's been three weeks. Haven't you've done enough watching?"

"But they're so adorable together!" she kept her eyes in the lens.

Samus stood up next to Peach. "She's right you know. You've started to gone crazy after you put Ness and Lucas hugging each other as wallpaper…"

"Yeah, the new wallpaper kind of creeps me out…" added Zelda.

"Oh hush, look, they're getting up!"

"To get out of the cafeteria…" Samus walked to the trash bin.

* * *

The clock struck 12, and everyone was in the great meeting room. It was almost like a court room though, only the audience seat is for everyone, gathered around two large seats—which were the judges Master and Crazy Hand. As usual, Crazy Hand didn't appear.

"All right. I've come to announce, not lecture, do not worry," said a manly, distorted voice from the hand. I know Pit sighed in relief.

"This is important. We will be having a karaoke night two weeks from today."

_A what?_

"Karaoke…?" there was some chattering going on now.

I saw Mario raise his hand. He was called, and then he spoke. "Why-a karaoke?"

"Because, it's part of a plot. Isn't that right, Lenne?" He pointed to the ceiling.

…_I had no idea what he was talking about. In fact, neither did everyone in the room._

Crazy Hand appeared in an instant, in the second large seat. "Psst, you broke the fourth wall!" and disappeared.

"Ahem. Anyways, I require fifteen of everyone here to sing for the night. There will be a sign up sheet outside of the auditorium doors, where you will enter your name and the name of the song you shall be singing. You are also allowed to do a duet with someone, or a group, which will reduce the number of people I need required singing. However, if the sheet is not completely filled within six days, I will select the rest of the brawlers randomly and choose a random song, whether it be out of balance or embarrassing for the chosen person."

Jigglypuff raised her hand and cried. (What about me?)

"Ah, Jigglypuff. You are to not sing your lullaby."

(Darn!)

I looked at Lucas and he looked at his lap, seeming all nervous. I guess he didn't want to be chosen randomly.

I thought about this karaoke night. _Sing, huh…I bet Lucas would like a nice romantic song. Can I even sing…? Well, I think I do have some of Ninten's talent…_

After a few more minutes of chattering about the just heard news, the meeting was concluded.

"YOU ARE DISMISSED!" yelled Master Hand. He always does that to us.

Toon Link, Lucas and I headed back into our room, turning on the TV and sitting on my bed. An old show called "Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends" was on at the moment. But we soon ignored the television as TL brought up a question.

"So, you guys gonna sing?"

Lucas didn't say anything but just weakly lifted his shoulders.

"I think I might," I said.

"Hah, planning to sing a love song for Lucas?"

"Eh…maybe." I saw Lucas turn red as he pretended to ignore us and watch the show. "I don't know though, but I'm gonna help take a spot for everyone. What about you TL?"

"Eh. I think I'll pass. But if I do get chosen…oh heck with it. I'll just try and flunk on the song. We don't have to sing good, right?"

"Well, maybe Master Hand might get mad if he knows we aren't serious…"

"Feh. Why do we have to sing anyways? Karaoke is stupid." Toon Link got off my bed and walked away. "I'm gonna go have lunch early, see ya." He walked out.

"Uhm… me too." Lucas got off as well. "Y-You wanna come?"

"Nah. I like this show." I lied. "You can go on without me."

And that was the first time ever we spent some time apart. He didn't mind though. Lucas waved a temporarily farewell and closed the door. As soon as I gave some seconds to pass, I sprang off and locked the door.

Perhaps Lucas' diary could help me again.

I know I wasn't being a good friend again, but I know Lucas' diary key is under our mattress. I wanted to believe and hope that his diary held a song that he wants me to sing. Surely, three weeks must be enough time for him to write some kind of small song. I reached under the light mattress and grabbed the fake-gold key, and walked to the bookshelf holding his diary. I unlocked the seal, and opened to the latest page, which was about three-fourths of the whole book now.

"Uh let's see…" I thought out loud. "A picture of his dad…a picture of Boney…a picture of me? Hah, he drew me cute. His feelings about Wolf's rudeness…what he thinks about Crazy Hand…what the?" I stared at a picture of Peach in a bikini. It was drawn in blue pen…oh, there's a note under the picture saying Peach drew this. I kept flipping the pages backwards. There was some more drawings…and that I miss you letter which got me started to care more about Lucas. A few pages more…

"Urgh!" I wailed. "There's nothing in here…" I kept turning, so fast that I almost skipped a page with a title called "Mom's Song".

I flipped back to the specific page and examined the contents of the full written page thoroughly.

_Dear Diary_,

_I just remembered this song mom used to sing to me when I brawled with the Theme of Love song in New Pork City. She sang it to me and Claus whenever we felt afraid. It was so nostalgic…it almost made me cry. I'm going to write the lyrics down here so I won't forget, okay?_

I studied the next part of the page closely. I tried to keep each word in my memory.

_In a distant town, as the dark grows deep  
Unfamiliar words resound, whispered and weak_

_Let me heal the pain, drive away despair  
Lead this child who's lost his way, help him prepare_

_While apart, understand  
I will live my life for you wherever I am_

_It's my greatest wish, to provide for you  
Tender moments, sweetest dreams, love, warm and true_

_As I close my eyes, even now I see,  
On his face, that little child smiles just for me,_

_If I call, if he hears,  
He will turn towards me, free from his fears._

_Shine on one dear child, one so very small,  
One who carries on alone, strong after all,_

_Shine on one dear child, one so very small,  
One who carries on alone, strong after all._

I checked back at the beginning of this entry to find the origin of the song. The Theme of Love…was it that upbeat tune during the New Pork City stage? I pulled out my red laptop under my bed and looked it up on the internet. The song from the stage was the same thing. I didn't know there were words to that song…I was surprised.

I guess I got a song to practice!

* * *

**Lenne**: Will Ness be able to sing? Find out on the next chapter, _Practice_!


	2. Practice

**Lenne: **Sorry for the lateness. But lots of school stuff and life related stuff if you read my profile. PSATs and ACT things were included. ...And a bit of gaming...oh come, people like video games D: Anyways, enjoy this sort of rushed chapter~ You better, or I will DEVASTATE YOU

By the way, if you want to listen to the song being included in the story, see my profile for the YT link.

**Contains you know what if you read the previous chapter**

* * *

Chapter 2: Practice

A day passed after the announcement of the karaoke night. I was in my room all alone, because I used the chance of alone time when Toon Link asked Lucas to go have a brawl match. Usually I'd support by spectating, but I needed to practice.

I locked the door, in case someone came in on surprise. I didn't want anyone to hear me sing, because it would feel…awkward. Thankfully, the door and walls were soundproof. I turned off the television and stood facing the closet door. I grabbed a water bottle I brought from lunch, took a few sips and then cleared my throat.

"Mi, mi, mi…"

Hearing myself sing made me feel like I was stupid.

"La, la, la…"

Ugh, it was already awkward enough singing to myself, even though I had the voice of a friend.

"Do, do, do…"

But I had to practice. For Lucas.

I drank some more water and set the bottle down inches away from me. I cleared my throat once more and sang a little bit of the song.

_"In a distant town…as the dark grows..." _

Even though I got the right pitch and words, I really wanted to hit myself. I wonder if anyone else finds it weird singing to their selves.

…Maybe I don't have to sing to myself. An hour later, I called Red and Pit to come to my room while I asked Toon Link, Pikachu, Meta Knight and Kirby to keep Lucas busy for a while. Getting out my laptop, I let the two I brought listen and read the lyrics to the song Lucas wanted, and asked for some judgment.

Red had a nice thought. "Well, it is pretty upbeat. Better than singing a slow song in front of everyone."

But Pit stepped in. "It's okay, but…I recognize that upbeat tune, I know it so well. So if I'm right…" he looked at the diary with the written lyrics. "There's going to be a problem."

"What problem?" I asked.

"Sing the song, and keep going, whether you're good or not, I'll show ya."

"Uh…" I paused, worrying about the thought that I could fail at my first attempt.

"Don't worry, I won't laugh or anything." He pulled out a small gold dagger from his pocket. "And if Red laughs, I'll stab him."

"…" The trainer glared at the angel for a few seconds before returning to looking at me with an uncertain smile.

I returned the look with my unsure smile, but dropped it as Red grabbed the laptop and played the music. The song began.

It's all soothing in the beginning of the song, but then came a low volume bass that continued with the upbeat tune. Once I heard a xylophone-like ring, my part came in.

_"In a distant town..."_ I could hear my voice…it was soft.

"LAME!" yelled Pit.

Red paused the song and I stopped and stared at him.

"Okay first off, you need to sing louder. You don't want to be Lucas up there. Sing with confidence! Act like we're the whole audience!" Pit was right. I was a bit too quiet. I needed to be louder. "Again, Red."

Red played the song back to the beginning. I took a deep breath as soon as the soft intro played. I cleared my throat in the mid-beat of the bass-like sound followed up by claps. Then came my part.

_"In a distant town, as the dark grows deep,"  
_

I could hear myself, louder. I wonder how the two people in front of me think.

_"Unfamiliar words resound, whispered and weak."  
_

The beat was so fast, it made the lyrics not seem like a lullaby anymore.

_"Let me heal the pain, drive away despair,_

_Lead this child who's lost his way, help him prepare."  
_

I realized the lyrics I studied were weird. How am I going to sing that in front of everyone? I guess it was just a simple lullaby, without this upbeat tune.

_"While apart, understand, I will live my life for you wherever I am!"_

The song continued on but then it sounded like it ended. I waited for a bit…then a slower tempo of piano like music arrived. Was that part of the song?

"There we go." Pit stated. "The next lyrics say 'It's my greatest wish to provide for you,' and blah blah blah. It's all awkward if you sing the next verse in the piano sound and then go back to the cheerfulness." We waited for a bit more. The piano part ended, and it was back to the fast cheerful part. "See? We need to adjust the song."

"Adjust?" Both Red and I said at the same time.

"Do some editing, like making more of the upbeat part and less of the piano part. We need to find someone who's good with music editing."

"Uh…how about Fox or Falco?" suggested Red.

Pit shook his head. "They're only good with weapons. R.O.B. is a robot with everything, he can probably do it."

Ness nodded once in agreement. "All right, let's go see him now." I grabbed the diary with the lyrics, Red took my laptop and the three of us left the room without haste.

* * *

**Lucas' POV**

"Two threes." I said.

"Pika." (A four.)

"Hah…three fives." Said Toon Link.

"A six." Said Meta Knight.

We were all sitting in a circle in Kirby's room, around a pile of cards. Kirby wasn't playing though, because apparently it would be "cheating" if he played. Instead, he sat down with his back on his bed, watching some cartoon show I didn't bother to recognize. I was introduced to this new card game, called BS, as Toon Link told me. What do those letters stand for though…?

"A seven." I said, placing down a black spade 7 and only with three cards left.

I saw a smile on Pikachu's face. "Pika pika." (Two eights.) His hands were now empty.

"BS!" called Toon Link. He picked up the two faced down cards…they were both eights.

"Darn it!" Toon Link grabbed the pile of cards in front of him and scooped them into his hand. "Man, I think I'll be in last place this round."

"Pika!" (Hah, serves you right for calling it!)

"Anyways, a nine." Meta Knight said, placing down his card.

"Ugh …Three tens." Toon Link sighed heavily.

My turn again. This game was quite entertaining; I like it better than Go Fish. Maybe I'll teach Ness sometime.

"Pika." (Hey Lucas, I just noticed something.)

"What?"

"Pika pika." He pointed to my neck. (What's that red spot on your neck?"

I never knew there was a red spot on my neck. I stood up and headed to the large mirror by the TV. I checked my neck…on the right side of it, about one inch of the skin was colored red-pink, making a weird circle-square shape, and I think I saw a small, darker-red spot of a rectangle. What happened there again… …I batted the memory away when I remembered.

"I don't know…" I tried to reply innocently.

"Pika pika?" (Were you necking with Ness?)

I blushed and almost stuttered. "U-uh…well I…"

"Was that why I heard you moaning softly last night?" Toon Link added in.

"What!" I felt a scene of laughter and teasing coming soon. "No, it's not like that!"

"Pai pai!" cried Kirby, not moving his head from the TV. (You and Ness are finally going faster?)

"Well-I-um-uh-we're-I just…we were sleepy okay! I-uh didn't know what was going on!"

"Pika pika…" (Yeah right, don't hide it.)

"No, really!"

"Wow, you two really are getting it going," Meta Knight played along. He chuckled afterwards.

"No, I-!"

"Heh, keep this going and I should just move rooms, and leave you two for some _alone time_." Toon Link said those last words almost seductively! I'm appalled right now, really.

"POYO POYO!" Kirby smashed the TV with his Final Cutter. (Dora is stupid! ¡Ella no puede decir la diferencia entre un coche ROJO y un coche azul!)

We all looked at Kirby, with surprised reactions hiding behind our staring faces. He stared at us as well, before clearing his throat. "Pai!" (So, can I play now? I promise I'll be honest.)

* * *

**Ness' POV**

"EDITING COMPLETE."

The robotic voice ejected the CD from a slot in his body. "PLAY THIS AND IT WILL BE BETTER."

Red took the CD and put it into the laptop. We listened to the song. First, the soft beginning, then the bass, then the clapping joined in, then the upbeat tune…and all the way until I recognized the rhythm. …Where the piano part was, the upbeat tune kept going! It was perfect! No abrupt cut off or anything!

"Thanks R.O.B.!" I exclaimed.

"BEST WISHES TO YOU AT THE NIGHT." We all left his lonely machine-like room after.

Pit looked at me with a shining face. "All right!" He lifted his fist up to the ceiling. "Ready to practice more?"

I responded back with the same look and gesture. "Of course!"

* * *

**Lenne**: Sorry for shortness but again, rushy rush sort of. I'll try to make things better in the future, and maybe I'll look back on this chapter and fix it up slightly. Also,

¡Ella no puede decir la diferencia entre un coche ROJO y un coche azul! = "She can't tell the difference between a RED car from a blue!"

...Anyways, _Chapter 3: A Problem_, is next.


	3. Problem

**Lenne: **Hey guys~ Chapter 3~! So, before you read, here's an important note. The brawlers mentioned in the story for the karaoke night will be singing the lyrics to the certain song, or a skip for some kind of situation for the sake of my laziness... Anyways, the songs by each brawler will be posted on my profile. So that means Ness, and everyone else. I will change my profile before I upload Chapter 4. Also, this will mean the song for Ness will change, as I will be doing an edit to the song to make things seem more clear for this story. So, for those that have already heard the Theme of Love song, please be updated for when I change it. That will likely be when I finish Ch4 and edit my profile.

Feel free to search the songs mentioned in this story though. :P

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the songs mentioned in this story

* * *

Chapter 3: Problem

Five more days passed on by after the day of editing and more practice; that made it only eight more days until karaoke night. I made sure to find a quiet, secluded and soundproof room, where Lucas wouldn't find me often so much and my friends would try to distract him. Though, a week of not being with me was lonely, and I noticed him feeling depressed. But I made it all up with some more necking each night before bed…I would go further, but Toon Link hasn't moved yet.

I made sure to practice at least two hours a day, and by now I'm sure I got everything perfect. Pit and Red became my practice audience, and on day six (which was yesterday) they told me I got everything perfect; lyrics, tempo, pitch, so many thanks to them and R.O.B's editing. I was certain Lucas would love the night.

I was completely prepared for the karaoke night, but it was then I found a problem the next day.

Pit, Red, as well as Toon Link whose distraction job was replaced by the Kirby, Meta Knight and Pikachu today, and I exited from an unpopular living room that wasn't so used much as the other few; since this room was at the far side of the whole Brawl area, it was one of the perfect spots for my singing practice. I exited first as the other three trailed me, chatting about the night.

"So, know anyone singing something specific TL?" asked Red.

Toon Link put his finger on his chin, in the recognizable thinking gesture. "Hmm…I heard Peach was going to sing. I don't know though. Zelda wouldn't tell."

Pit threw his hands behind his head. "I bet it's some girly song."

"Probably," I chipped in.

"Anyone else?" questioned Red. Toon Link continued. "Um, I don't know specifically…but Sonic was going to sing one of his game songs, Dedede was going to do something with the Waddle Dees… I think Samus is going to sing something, Pikachu and Jigglypuff too, Mario and Bowser were going to do a duet…"

"Wait, wait," Pit interrupted. "How do you know all this stuff?"

"I saw the sign-up sheet."

…As if in coincidence, we were two feet away from the auditorium. Like Master Hand said, there was the sign-up sheet…the sign-up sheet…wait a minute…as I kept thinking, the three of them rushed up to it.

Pit perused the contents. "Huh…Sonic is singing 'We Can', Samus is singing 'Kalanta Jingle Bells', Pikachu and Jigglypuff with a Pokémon rap, Zelda is singing 'Roses are Red', and…Kirby is singing?"

Red leaned in closer. "Wow, really!" They checked the song name. "PoPiPo? I'm looking on YouTube for that."

Toon Link leaned in as well. "Wow, the whole list is filled."

Pit rolled his eyes. "That's because it's already been six days. Master Hand filled the rest with random songs."

I clicked a thought. "_Oh shi…"_

Pit looked at the last few. "Hm, Ike's singing…and so will Popo and Nana. Good thing it got filled before the random selection, right?"

The other two chuckled, and Red continued the small talk. "I guess we lucked out, huh?" They kept looking at the list. Pit found something extraordinary. "Here's Peach. She's singing…oh god—"

In an instant, I shoved them out of the way. Pit retorted at my sudden rudeness. "Hey! What's your problem?" Though I couldn't see, I know his face of surprise turned to worry as I stared at this sheet. I know they could hear my quiet, repeated mumbling of cursing.

"Ness, what's wrong?" asked Toon Link.

I kept staring at this list, ignoring the question that was asked. "No…no...damn it…"

"…You forgot to sign up?" Red blurted.

"SHUT UP!" I shouted without thinking. I headed straight for Master Hand's room.

"…Nice going," Pit slapped the back of the trainer's head.

* * *

Master Hand did not really have a room. But instead, we were able to contact him or his brother Crazy Hand in this sort of high-tech room. There were many screen computers; it just filled up this whole room up until the center in front of me; where a slightly larger screen was held high to contact the hands. I walked up closer to a small metal podium design and found a large red button saying "To contact Master or Crazy Hand, press this button". Of course, I pressed it, and waited for an answer.

The screen of blue clear nothing sat still for about half a minute as I tapped my feet. Then, for another few seconds more, the screen buzzed for a bit until a white hand covered nearly the whole screen.

"Ah, Ness," it said. The distorted voice said. Master Hand, so I believe. "Did you wish to see me?"

"Um…yes," I replied.

"Well, I apologize. I am a bit busy with something you shouldn't know about."

"Something I shouldn't know about?"

"Well uh…you know…" he made a clenched fist and swerved up and down slowly. I didn't understand still.

"Dammit Crazy!" I heard. Another hand punched him out of the screen. I'm sure that was Master Hand. "So sorry Ness! My brother likes to use my computer and pretend he's me doing pranks and since we look and sound so similar…"

I replied in the kind of tone of being confused, and awkwardness. "Um, it's okay..."

"So, do you need something?"

"I…well, it's about the sign-up sheet for karaoke night. I forgot to put my name, so could I have a spot?"

"Hm…Ness, I would but we are full. I am sorry that you forgot, but that was your responsibility."

"…No, please. I need to sing. I practiced my song so hard that I probably forgot..."

"Hm…well, the only way…" his hand gesture changed into pointing at me. "…is for you to ask someone on the list to resign, that way I can put you in."

"Great."

"You can ask everyone on the list, because the list was filled before I could select randomly. There is: Peach, Samus, Kirby, Mr. Game and Watch, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Falco, Mario, Bowser, King Dedede, Sonic, Zelda, Ike, the Ice Climbers, or Olimar. But remember that Mario and Bowser are a duet, and Pikachu and Jigglypuff too. Therefore, switching with one of them will have you do the duet with the other. Come back to me and I'll send the brawler you mention a resignation sheet."

"Ogh…okay. " _My best luck is Falco, Game and Watch, Ike, Popo and Nana, or Dedede…_

I rushed off to Falco's room first. I was surprised by his answer…

"No can do dude. A rap is my groove. They're like my fun food. They put me in a good mood. No singin' for me will get me a bad mood, so I get nude, and Fox don't like my moods, cuz' he's rude, so I'm gonna sing dude. "

I just stared blankly at his rhyming…and snapped out of my thoughts when he closed the door on me. I went to Ike next.

"Heh, sorry Ness. But Marth's betting me a month's chores and some cash if I sing a song I made. It's a pretty annoying song, but the month of free work is worth it."

Hmph. Darn Marth. I went to Dedede next.

"Sorry, but the karaoke night is my time to shine! My dees and doos are ready to have some fun that night." He shut the door on me immediately. I went to Game and Watch next. But by his rhythm of beeping and bell ringing, he denied my request. My last hope was the Ice Climbers…

I went up to their room door. I almost knocked on it until—

"POPO! YOU ARE **SO **DEAD!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't really-!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Sorry! Sorrysorrysorrysorry sorrysorryoreossorry sorrysorrysorry!"

I stepped back away from the door once I heard lots of crashing and a lamp fall in that room. What was Nana doing…? Suddenly, the door opened quickly and Popo ran out. He saw me and hid behind me. Nana came out with her hammer.

"Help me Ness!" cried the blue-coated boy.

Nana swerved her body back as the boy behind me held on to my shoulders. "Let me at him! I'm gonna give him a thousand swings!"

"Whoa, what's going on?" I asked, but I believe I may regret doing so.

"This jerk signed me up for the karaoke night at the last minute without **my **permission!"

Popo poked his head out more, with a pleading smile. "But you said you liked singing!"

"To **myself**!"

"B-But, what's so wrong with singing your favorite song, the My Little Pony theme? You like it so much you sing it after every brawl!"

…I looked at Nana…in her eyes, a massive volcano had just erupted out of a furious anger. I guess the secret was out for her.

"**Po…po…I'm gonna SERIOUSLY kill you**!" I felt sudden fear jump in me as Nana ran to my right side and jumped to the spot behind my back. I stepped forward immediately, letting Popo run for his life. I could hear his begging screams down the hall.

"I'm sorry! Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry sorrysorrypiesorrysorry!" They turned at the corner at the end of this hall. I was sure the path to my left led to a dead end though…then I heard a loud thump. I was surprised the nearby room of Donkey Kong or Luigi didn't open up and let out wondering faces. I waited for a bit, and saw Nana dragging an unconscious Popo back to the room in front of me. She threw him on a blue bed, and closed the door.

"So, my brother's out for the time. Need something, Ness?"

"Well…I wanted to ask if you could resign from the singing night so I could join…but…uh…after seeing what I just saw…"

"Oh please. Do so. Take my spot. "

"Really?"

"Yeah. Go ahead. No conditions whatsoever, just take me and my brother off the list."

"Thanks Nana!" I felt so relieved now. I started to walk away, but I was called on after two steps.

"Ness."

I turned around. "Yeah?"

"Forget what you heard, or you'll be getting the same treatment I'm about to give to Popo…" I saw an evil star in those eyes. She dragged her hammer and herself back into the room, and shut the door hard.

…I do not want to know.

* * *

**Lenne**: Kekeke. I'll let your minds run off as to what Nana shall be doing~

_Chapter 4: Karaoke Night_ is next!


	4. Karaoke Night

**Lenne**: Idk where my mind went off with the song picking...kill me please if I don't make them too well

Perhaps I should change the rating of this story to M because of this chapter's mentioning of...well, anyways, enjoy!

Don't forget, each song sung, depending if they have a video (because some will be made up by me) in the chapter are on my profile!

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the songs mentioned/sung in this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Karaoke Night

Days passed by as karaoke night drew near. In the rest of the six days, there were some additional announcements and adjustments.

Master Hand informed everyone about the order of singing. Everyone was told they were going to be in random order.

Kirby needed assistance with his song, "PoPiPo" but no one else wanted to help, as an audience for the night was needed of course. But, the evil female Ice Climber made her brother join Kirby, in the seemingly long song. Link and Ganondorf had to help with Zelda's song, because apparently her song had background singers. She said she would repay them both quite nicely, blushing and chuckled at the thought… what it could be…? Snake was forced by Peach to help in her song. He told everyone how threatening she was, going to stick a turnip up his…and when Snake told me what song it was…I didn't feel like going to the night now.

The past days were enough time for everyone to practice their song. The night arrived.

Thirty minutes before everyone went to the auditorium. Lucas, Toon Link and I were in their room making last preparations before leaving.

"Well, I'm done. I'll go meet up with the others now," said the green clothed boy. He exited the room without haste, leaving us alone.

I smiled at the closing door. Then I turned my body around, looking at my boyfriend sitting on the double bed. "Need anything else, Luke?"

"Nope, I'm ready."

"Okay, let's go." I approached the door and touched the doorknob, but then I was stopped.

"Wait…"

I looked back. Lucas got off the bed and walked towards me. "Could you…uhm…"

"Yeah?"

"Sing me a bit of your song?"

My body froze. I wanted everything to be a surprise. "Can't you wait?"

"Just give me a bit. It's been two weeks, but you haven't even told me what you were singing. Pikachu, Meta Knight and Kirby were keeping me busy."

"Ahah…yeah, well…"

Lucas thought for a bit, and then changed his expressions to being irritated and depressed at the same time. "Did…you tell them to keep me busy?"

I felt like he was going to die now. "No, I just…"

"Is the song more important than me?"

"No, it's not like that…."

"Then why won't you tell me?"

"Because…" My freely hanging hands gripped my shirt end. "…Well, come on, let's just go. You'll see, okay?" I let my hands free and walked to Lucas and gave him a small cheek peck.

"F-Fine." I took my boyfriend's hand and walked out of the room. But along the way to the auditorium, Lucas let go on purpose. Every time we walked together he'd only let go if he was feeling a bit sick or unhappy, but those situations didn't fit now. Was he mad at me?

Pit, Toon Link and Red were standing outside the doors. They jumped a bit at the sight of an approaching couple.

"Finally, you guys are here!" Pit yelled.

We both looked at them in question. "What? Are we late?"

"No, but we were saving you good seats!" Red ran inside first, followed by Pit. Toon Link stopped and looked at us. "Not holding hands?"

He always observed us well, almost the same as Peach. He recognized our behaviors. "Well…" I held Lucas' right hand lightly. Toon Link smiled and walked inside. But as soon as he was gone, Lucas let go.

"Luke?" I hoped that he just smiles at me for once.

"Nothing." He didn't even look at me.

"Lucas, I'm sorry but…the song is a surprise. Trust me, you'll love it." I gave him another cheek peck, making him blush slightly.

"Promise…?"

"Promise." He held my left hand at his own will and we both walked inside.

The auditorium wasn't like a large high school auditorium. It was like a bar and a tremendous café combined, with a large rectangular dais in front of us glued to the wall. A bar holding drinks, from appropriate kids' juice to adult's beer and wine was on the wall to our direct right. Ten to twenty tables of medium size were placed all around the room, with zero to five seats each adding up to more than thirty-five, like around possibly fifty by my looks of estimation. Perhaps the extra seats were for guests, or Master Hand considered our likings of variety. There were also bar seats, where Sonic, Marth, Ike, Fox and Falco were. Luigi was the bartender, handing them drinks.

I looked around the large, rectangular room and found a table in the corner of the room. Red, Pit, and Toon Link were already there, next to a table with Kirby, Pikachu and Meta Knight. We ran over there, passing by some chatting brawlers, waiting for Master and Crazy Hand to arrive.

We sat down, next to each other of course. Pit pushed a tray of glass refreshments slightly. "Hey, we got you drinks."

I looked at the variety of colors. There was an orange-brown like substance, and another a brighter orange drink, then a yellow one and a red one. Perhaps they were juice. I took the red one and predicted, and received the flavor of a sweet strawberry. Lucas grabbed the brighter orange, and it was of course, orange flavored.

We placed our drinks in front of us. "Master Hand gonna be here soon?" I asked.

"Almost. Then the night's gonna get started!" Red yelled. "Oh yeah." Red grabbed his pokéballs. "Come out guys!"

He summoned his three pokémon and they stood staring at us. Squirtle jumped as if full of exciting energy. (Oh boy! Karaoke night!)

The three of the exotic animals turned around and sat on the floor, looking at each other. "Saur," cried the grass pokémon. (Red, could we get drinks?)

A roar emitted from Charizard. (Nothing for me.)

"Okay, b-r-b!" He ran off towards the bar.

I looked at Lucas. He smiled at me in his innocent, kitten-like face. I wanted to kiss him so badly, but not in front of our friends.

Suddenly, the lights started to dim slightly.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN," roared an unknown voice. "IT'S TIME FOR…"

White smoke blew on the stage. Two hands popped up on the platform, waiting for the smoke to fade away. "KARAOKE NIGHT!" yelled both of them. Their pose was in the dazzling gesture.

No one said anything, but the abrupt silence was broken by Falco who fake coughed, "Corny!"

"Ahem," said Master Hand as his little brother floated off the stage. Crazy Hand lied at an empty spot in the center of the whole room, next to another empty space which was likely for his elder sibling. Master Hand continued. "Thank you for the fifteen participating tonight…or eighteen now, counting Link, Ganondorf and Popo." I could hear a slight groan across the room from the first two mentioned. "Now, the order of the night will be random, and here it is!" Drumroll began to play loudly, as Master Hand floated off to his empty spot and summoned a large, electronic board that kept reeling the names of the singing participants. Each slot stopped after two to three seconds. The list was as follows:

1. Samus – _Kalanta Jingle Bells_

2. Pikachu and Jigglypuff – _Pok__é__mon Rap_

3. Ike – _**NO**_ _**SYMPATHY**_

4. Kirby and Popo – _PoPiPo_

5. Falco – random stupid rap I don't even know the title of

6. Zelda, Link, Ganondorf – _Roses are Red_

7. Mario and Bowser – _Hyadain_

8. King Dedede – _Dee-Dedede Dance Party_

9. Olimar – _Pikmin Party_

By the time it was almost 10, Red returned with his pokémons' drinks, and I remembered the few left. Mr. Game and Watch, Peach, Sonic and myself. I quickly leaned over to Toon Link and asked him to distract Lucas for a bit.

Toon Link got up and pointed at Lucas' head, getting his attention. "Luke, is that a tarantula?"

"What! Where! Get it off!" The only people that noticed the sudden commotion were Pit, Red, the pokémon, Kirby and Meta Knight. I winked with my left eye at the two people in front of me. Pit responded back with his left eye and stood up as well. "Lucas! There's a centipede on your shoulder!"

"Waah!" I saw Lucas panicking his body. Poor him. I mumbled "Come on…hurry up…" as the board kept rolling.

10. Sonic – _We Can_

11. Mr. Game and Watch – _SFX Beatbox_

12. Ness – _We Miss You_

There's my name. …Then Peach was the last one...with "I'm a Barbie Girl". Everyone but the princess and the people around me groaned at the sight of her song name. The board stood for five seconds more, and Lucas was still struggling as small wails escaped created by our friends' joking. Then, the list disappeared.

"There we go. And with that, Samus Aran, you are up!"

The zero suit Samus from two tables away walked up to the Master Hand, wearing a black cloak around her. I've never seen her in that. Maybe she has an outfit to surprise us. She whispered something to the floating figure.

"Uh huh…ah yes." Master Hand snapped his fingers, and a metal pole appeared on the platform stage. Samus whispered to him once again.

"Oh…that is a problem…" he mumbled. "Ness, Lucas, Red, Toon Link, Ice Climbers, and Pit, please leave the auditorium until I summon you."

"Why?" retorted Red.

"Because this song is too inappropriate. You all are not old enough. I suggest eighteen years of age for this song."

Red scoffed. "Well how old is Pikachu?"

"Five. But in mouse years…anyways, just go!"

"But wait, I'm 23!" yelled Pit.

We all looked at him. None of us believed him, but Crazy Hand whispered to his brother. "That is true. See, if you count up…"

"…That is technical…well then, Pit, you can stay. You six, out."

We walked out in a line, with me being in front, followed by Lucas, Toon Link, the climbers and Red protesting "But we want to listen!"

Samus yelled from afar as she got on the stage. "Leave the door open then, just don't peek!" As Red was the last one to exit into the hallway, I could hear cheering and wooing. Did Samus remove her cloak? What in pork was she wearing?

As advised, I let the door become slightly ajar. I could hear Samus' voice.

"All right guys, before I start my oh so show, I'd like to say I apologize for the theme of the song, it's sort of Christmas-like and it's already past…but I do love this song." A small pause, before a loud stomp. "Hit it!"

Music turned on. It sounded Egyptian-like. Then, more cheering and wooing occurred again in the room, and I think I even heard a bit of Master Hand in it.

Red stood in front of the open door, placing his head next to the gap. He got great hearing, but suddenly, the door sprang open and crushed Red against the wall. Peach walked out elegantly and shut the door, leaving Red sliding against it.

Lucas perked up at her exit. "Why are you out?"

"I'm not watching that slut do her thing…." She said, flipping her hair back, and walked to the wall across from us. Lucas looked at me in question. "Ness, what's a sl-"

I covered his mouth. I am not letting him say inappropriate language.

"Something you shouldn't know about…" Toon Link giggled. "Shh, she's singing now."We zipped out mouths and listened to the words of _Kalanta Jingle Bells_.

_Behind the snowy window pane, I wait for you to come again_

_Long for my ship to come to shore, but no one's knocking at my door_

_Children are chanting in the street, love and togetherness they greet_

_"Good morning, faithful" they will sing, but I don't feel the joy they bring_

_My heart is darkened by the fear that you won't be with me this year_

_And every single memory has been engraved inside of me…  
_

"Wow, she's good..." commented Popo. More of the weird, foreign music continued. Even more wooing. Yoshi, and Link dragged by Zelda exited as well.

"Found it bad too, Zelda?" asked Peach.

"Eh…it's just awkward." She stood next to us.

"But I want to watch!" Link protested.

"Hell no." She slapped him and he was knocked out. Nana and I giggled at his misfortune. Yoshi looked glum and crouched down on the floor. Peach walked over to the creature.

"Aw, it's okay Yoshi." She patted his head. "Hell, even Mario and Luigi abandoned us for the dancing. Ugh, is she THAT attractive?"

Red looked like he was eager to go in and see what was all the ruckus was about. But I believe that was a bad idea…

"She's singing again," said TL. We shut out mouths again.

_It's Christmas Eve and joyful time, won't mean a thing if you're not mine_

_I lock the door, turn off the light, still hearing whispers in the night_

_One carol more, one last refrain, is gonna melt my heart again…_

I heard Samus scream "Woo!" after that last line as the music continued on. Even more cheering occurred. Was she doing something with the pole?

As we listened to the catchy beat of the song, it soon ended with loud cheers that we had to shut the door to protect our ears. Fox soon opened the door.

"Haha…you guys missed it. Too bad you guys are too young. Anyways, she's done." He walked back in, and so did we.

I looked around, and saw chattering about the enjoyment of Kalanta Jingle Bells. Snake, Marth and Captain Falcon were near Samus in her black cloak, chatting with her. Lucas, Red, TL and I walked back to where Pit was…and he looked unusual.

"How was it?" I asked.

"Simply…wow…she's…" Pit, blushing brightly, had his eyes closed, as If in a fascinating dream.

I looked at Kirby. "Poyo." (Well…it was…er…) Then Meta Knight spoke. "Her performance was…um, fancy." Pikachu looked a bit disappointed. "Pika…" (I don't wanna see that again…)

Now Red was really curious. He looked at his Pokémon. "Well! What happened! Tell!"

I saw some liquid on the floor in front of them, spilled from the drinks, I guess…but the pokemon drinks were on the empty table behind them, still half-glass.

Charizard growled and fell back. (Too…much…) Squirtle was laying on his stomach. "Squirt…le…" (Too…amazing….) Ivysaur laid on her stomach, four legs spread out. She cried a bit from the pain. (Too…wow…)

I looked at Lucas and Toon Link. They looked at me back in curiosity. Perhaps it was best for us not to know.

Next up was Pikachu's and Jigglypuff's Pokémon rap.

* * *

**Lenne**: P.S. the pokemon orgasm'd.

Lol. Anyways, _Chapter 5: The Night Continues_ is next!


	5. The Night Continues

**Lenne**: Sorry for not updating. Was totally busy with "Love Driver". Which, you should read, if you guys are interested in yaoi (but no real yaoi as of now, just implied).

Anyways, I got really stuck with this. Putting songs in the story as omgplot is not my kind of thing, which I should have taken into consideration, especially when trying to make one for Falco (which was, skipped, due to poll).

Before you start reading to enjoy the randomness I failed and to see if there's more NessXLucas action, please note that I still have songs on my profile if you want to hear them for fun or for reference.

Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 5: The Night Continues

"All right…next up," Master Hand said, "holding" a floating piece of paper in front of him. "…Pikachu, and Jigglypuff. …And Crazy?"

"…" We all looked at Crazy Hand while Pikachu and Jigglypuff jumped on the stage. "…No."

"Pika pika!" cried the pokemon, in an angry tone. (You promised! Come on!)

"Jiggly!" (Get up!)

"Uhm…Crazy, just why…"

"Don't ask." The younger brother depressingly floated onto the stage. A microphone appeared by the magic of the stage's equipment setup.

"Okay…Pokémon Rap. Whenever you're ready."

I heard Falco talk loudly from afar. "They may rap, but I know they're crap, I bet my cap."

"You don't own a cap." Fox responded.

"Yo, I need a rhyme, don't bust my crime!"

I heard Lucas giggle from the little comedy in the conversation. I sat back, and awaited the embarrassment of Crazy Hand.

The music started. I remember this song—it played while Lucas and I were watching the old episodes of the Pokémon series. But Crazy Hand didn't start the song so instantly. He kept his body flat down on the floor.

"Pika pika!" (Hey! You're supposed to sing!)

With apathy and ignoring the current spot of the song, Crazy Hand moaned out the lyrics. "I want to be the best…there ever was…"

"Jiggly!" (Dammit! Sing for real!)

"Well why'd you choose this song?" he yelled at the creatures.

"Pika!" Jolts of electricity began to emit from Pikachu's cheeks. (Because we happen to like this song!)

"Well haven't you considered the stupid commentary between the breaks?" He slammed the floor. Mumbles began to flow in the room.

Lucas and I didn't really care. We just relaxed back and let the scene fly by. I put my arm around his neck and he cuddled up to my left cheek. He felt so soft. All was great until…

"Jiggly…puff!" (Well… forget you! My turn then!") Jigglypuff pulled out a familiar small microphone with a green guard band. Oh no…

Pikachu, Crazy and Master Hand immediately pointed. "Jigglypuff, NO!" I quickly closed my ears.

A soothing song began to play, accompanied by a siren's voice. Even though hands didn't have ears, they collapsed onto their spots…so did everyone else.

"J-jiggly?" It was like the anime all over again. Jigglypuff took out the guard band of her microphone and began scampering around, drawing creative faces on every sleeping person. I prevented Lucas from being drawn on by waking him up. He awoke from his minute nap, shaking his head from leftover drowsiness. I looked at Jigglypuff put finishing touches on TL, and nudged her to go wake everyone up.

Twenty minutes after the incident, Jigglypuff was banned from singing for anymore future karaoke nights. She sat down in shame, anger, and guilt. Everyone was also washed up.

"Ugh…" Master Hand "sighed". "Ike…you're up."

"Woo!" he dashed onto the stage, pulling out a piece of paper and holding it up in front of him. It must be his lyrics sheet…to his self-created song, so I recall him saying.

Crazy Hand "sighed" by floating up and descending heavily. "So…a song without no music. This ought to be interesting."

I thought to myself. If the song is called _No Sympathy_, I don't think so.

"Here goes." Ike cleared his throat. We all leaned forward in our chairs to ensure our hearing. As Ike took a deep breath, I saw a free right hand reach for his sword handle.

I don't think I was going to like where this was going. In fact, I shut my ears.

"**NOSYMPATHYNOSYMPATHYFORYOU-"**

"KILL MY EARS!" shouted Link.

"IKE, GET OFF!" Master Hand yelled loudly that hurt everyone's ears, but mine. The swordsman happily jumped off and returned to his seat next to Marth. I saw him give Ike a bag, probably his betting money.

"Ugh…" we were all bored to death. I even heard Snake saying "Put Samus back on!" Two foolish songs so far, but I hope PoPiPo by Kirby and Popo should hopefully liven things up.

"Kirby, Popo. PoPiPo. Go." We heard him say so unhappily. As the happy pink ball and the male ice climber climbed onto the stage, I heard a small talk between the hands.

"Do you think Lenne likes this?"

"Probably not. She's the one writing this…random stuff."

"…Agh, 4th wall broken again."

A new microphone stand appeared, along with a second one for the duet. Kirby adjusted his to set his height, and so did his partner. Popo exchanged a quick look at Nana, finding those evil swords in her eyes stabbing his very soul. He quickly looked away and acted as if nothing had happened in the quick telepathic trance of terror.

"Can Kirby sing?" Toon Link asked. "All he can say is 'poyo, poy, pai!' and stuff."

"Well, we're about to see," I replied without care.

"All right Kirby," Master Hand said. "Since the song is an instant start, the moment you sing, it'll start."

"Pai!" (Okay!) Kirby turned away from the microphone and took one, immense breath. He had then turned around, still carrying the air in him. With his mouth open, he closed his eyes and readied the words.

"_PoPiPoPiPo PoPiPo, PoPiPoPiPo PoPiPo, PoPiPoPiPo PoPiPo. PoPiPoPiPo PoPiPo. PoPiPoPiPo PoPiPo, PoPiPoPiPo PoPiPo, PoPiPoPiPo PoPiPo, PoPiPoPiPo PoPiPo, PoPiPoPiPo PoPiPo, PoPiPoPiPo PoPiPo, PoPiPoPiPo PoPiPo, PoPiPoPiPo ____PoPi-"_

"Weeeee!" screamed Popo. He must be enjoying the singing, ignoring the embarrassment. Or, maybe it was part of the song. Ignoring Popo, we were all amazed at Kirby's fast annunciations. He must have practiced hard.

"Red, is that part of the song?" I asked. He said he looked up Kirby's song…so, he must know.

"Heck yeah…the song is pretty annoying. It's all about vegetable juice…eugh."

The song continued on, with Kirby keeping up his "PoPiPo"'s. Popo was the one doing the lyrics. Everyone, including my Lucas, clapped along to the catchy beat of the song. Instead of being left out, I clapped along emotionlessly.

Popo grabbed a random green bottle of…vegetable juice.

"Come on! **DRINK THIS, MY VEGETABLE JUICE**!" he demonically sang, shaking the bottle up and down rapidly. "**I'VE DECIDED THAT YOU HAVE TO RIGHT NOW! COME, DRINK UP, MY VEGETABLE JUICE**! Costs two-hundred yen!"

…I think Nana was scarred.

Everyone enjoyed the song, except Nana, who was curled up in her seat. I think that was Popo's intention...er, anyways, the night continued.

"Al right…" mumbled Master Hand. "Next is…Falco with 'some stupid rap'."

The bird jumped out of his seat. "Yo, it be mah turn, watch and learn Foxy-boxy-woxy!"

"Like I need learning…" he replied so gloomily. Falco strutted up the stage, adjusting the microphone.

"Whenever you're ready," said Master Hand.

"Ahem," he started. I was prepared for some kind of random stupid poem, full of insensible rhymes, and so was everyone else. Suddenly, Captain Falcon zoomed in and kicked off the bird. The powerful impact of the Falcon Kick had him crash into the wall near me, surprising everyone.

"DON'T show me your mov…raps." He walked off the stage and back to his seat.

Master Hand shook himself. "…Next are Zelda, Link, and Ganondorf."

The first two Hylians, Zelda and Link, got off, almost leaving a pouty evil one at his seat. Zelda nudged her head at him, until the baleful man finally followed them up the stage. All three were handed a microphone, with Link and Ganondorf walking to the background of the stage. Once they were all in a triangular-like position, Zelda cast some magic, in the same kind of stance as she would turn into Sheik, but instead, her clothes were disappearing. That lavender princess dress turned into a white, light dress that went down still in one sheet of silk fabric down to her ankles, followed with red dancing shoes. Link and Ganondorf remained in their normal garments, waiting for Zelda.

And the song started, with Zelda still yet in her finished transform stance, holding a microphone. It was a calm-like beginning, until Zelda changed the mood.

_Roses are red and violets are blue  
Honey is sweet, but not as sweet as you!  
Roses are red and  
Violets are blue,  
Ad id aid id mud  
Ad id aid id mud  
Dum di da di da  
Dum di da di da  
Dum di da di da  
Dum di da di da  
Dum di da di da____  
__Dum di da di da_

Link and Ganondorf were apparently the men of the song.

_Come pick my Roses!_

This song was very upbeat. Honestly, it wasn't so bad. Even everyone else in the room agreed. Link and Zelda were having fun as well, almost dancing to the beat, but Ganondorf remained passive. We just listened to the words flowing in the melody of the song.

_Sweet from the flowers, honey from the bees  
I've got a feeling I'm ready to release  
Roses are red and  
Violets are blue  
Honey is sweet,  
but not as sweet as you._

Everyone started to clap to the beat. Even the hands did.

_It's invisible but, so touchable  
And I can feel it on my body,  
so emotional.  
I'm on a ride, on a ride  
I'm a passenger.  
I'm a victim of a hot love messenger!_

At this moment I started to clap along, in my will.

_Dum di dia di da  
Dum di dia di da  
Dum di dia di da  
The only thing he said was  
Dum di dia di da  
Dum di dia di da  
Dum di dia di da  
And roses are red!_

**...**_  
_

* * *

Exciting, something I did not expect from the three Hylians, even if I believed two of them were on a truce with the other. But what had me most curious was how Zelda and Link convinced their enemy to join them in a song…blackmail, maybe. Everyone applauded the amazing trio for their perfect performance. As they were getting off back to their seats, Master Hand welcomed the next performers.

"Mario and Bowser, with _Hyadain_, go." Mario excitedly hopped onto the stage, with the monster slightly shaking the ground, walking on. Once they were in some position, they both winked at someone in the audience, which I looked over to be Peach. Her face turned pouty, with a hint of frustration.

Both of the rivals jumped back, almost nearing the edge of the platform. I saw a sparkle in the seat of Zelda, caused by a finger snap. Bowser glowed, and was slowly transformed…into…a human…state. With long red hair, a red vest jacket into a suit carrying a spiky koopa shell, a spiked collar and two horns on his head.. Everyone gasped at the creation, though I don't think they knew the cause of the transformation. While Bowser changed state, Mario did as well. He had longer and lighter brown hair.

A song started to play without warning. I recognized the song instantly, in fact, my two roommates did. It was the Super Mario World song. Though, I didn't recall a random yodel in the beginning. As the beginning went into its end, the whole point of the song began to start. Mario was the first one.

_Hey Bowser, you're always such a stubborn fellow!  
Why don't you just give up on Peach already?_

…When did this become a song with lyrics? Bowser was next, in a very deep voice.

_Well I'll regret to tell you that's terribly unacceptable!  
I'm her destiny, there's no doubt about that!_

Peach was also somehow involved in the song. …But I did not think they were the lyrics, even though they fit the rhythm, almost.. She stomped her feet each step she went closer to the stage.

**_OH, HELL, NO, YOU, BOTH, DID, NOT!  
HOW DARE YOU BOTH START SINGING THIS!_**

_Well you don't have to say such a thing…  
Men compete with th—_

Peach threw a bob-omb and they crashed into the wall behind them.

"Ugh, this is going terrible," Master Hand commented.

"I'm liking it," said the disagreeing brother.

…Honestly, though a few songs were great, this karaoke night was so bizarre. Why was it needed anyways? I looked at Lucas, his face had a bit of concern. He must have been thinking, 'What happened to the nice lady that gave me my diary?' It was soon to be my turn, after a few more performers. Without the others looking, I gave him a quick cheek kiss, reassuring him I was still here and still love him.

Mario and Bowser depressingly got off the stage, while in the process, reverted back to their normal forms with Zelda's finger snap. "…Next, King Dedede."

"Yahoo!" He jumped off his seat, followed by a party, and I mean, a whole party amount of Waddle Dees.

…I think this night was going to be too long.

* * *

**Lenne:** So a note, if you found the lyrics of Hyadain off, I edited a few to make them fit along the beginning. Also, I totally made up Peach's lines.

Next up, _Chapter 6:_ _My Song For Him_, is next!


	6. My Song For Him

**Lenne**: I feel weird while making this story. Oh well, at least I can focus on the ending more better.

This chapter is quite short-I didn't expect that. This is coming to an ending, though. Try to enjoy it as much as you can.

Also note, the link of Ness' song is changed (the tempo). I have poorly edited it but it will at least show how Ness is supposed to sing the lyrics in the beat.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: My Song For Him

A normal karaoke night should never be this good and bad. Dedede's performance had his Waddle Dees almost crack our skulls to get our brains out. Literally, they jumped on our heads. Olimar was after him, and he put up a nice act with a group of Pikmin, humming a nice melody. He was added to the great list as well. Sonic…was not the best singer we had all thought. He messed up lots, LOTS of notes…on his theme song. Who does that? Fortunately for him, we cheered him up and eventually his performance was ignored. After him was Mr. Game and Watch, and…was added to the epic list for his multi-sound making.

This night so far has been so bizarre. Some great singers, some joke acts, and few interruptions.

But as the black 2-D figure marches off the stage in his usual unanimated motion…the next seconds brought chills to my spine.

It's almost my turn. I'm cringing in my seat as the seconds of time fade away, getting closer to my fate. I remember everyone, going up under the spotlight—they performed without fear. They sang full of courage. Was it because they were all grownups and used to being in an audience? I needed that courage, but where was it? I couldn't bear standing and walking up to the stage now. My body felt paralyzed. I froze from anxiety, and concern that I'll be laughed at or looked at differently. It was like my soul suddenly diminished to nothing. At this moment I felt like dying instantly, to permanently run away from this moment. I wanted to use PK Thunder on myself so I could be sent to oblivion right now…

…But a small tug on my shirt reassured me what I was doing this for. Lucas gave me a small smile, and said "You can do it." He was right. If it's for him, I could do anything.

Now without worry, I stood up acting proud, and walked around the table. I heard whispers of encouragement beside me.

Toon Link waved his hand. "Go Ness!"

Red cupped his hands over his mouth, but still had it at a whisper. "Break a leg!"

Pit winked at me. "Go get him!" He referred to making Lucas happy.

I smiled at their words of wisdom, and continued up the small set of stairs. I could hear a few murmurs soar through the air of the room, the few mostly coming from the men of the brawlers. They were probably whispering, "Can this kid really sing?"

I stood in front of the microphone. I detached it from the stand, and held it in front of me. Everyone was staring at me, with the exception of a few just talking to each other. Master Hand looked blank at me, but I could tell he was asking me, "Do you want to say anything?"

I took a deep breath, and looked at my friends' table, specifically the one who I cared about. "Lucas," I stated, "this is for you."

A few groans of sympathy instantly burst, even from some of the guys.

"He's getting no sympathy from me," I heard from a joking Ike.

I could see a pink blush on Lucas' face, deepening to red when more faces stared at him after my mention, and it continued even after Toon Link nudged his elbow against him.

"Ready, Ness?" asked Crazy Hand. I nodded. I waited for the song to play. It stood silent until the music started. As the silence faded and the song built up, I kept recalling the courage everyone had. How they could care less about what they sang or performed. How no one even made a joking comment—everyone just applauded. That is how I should feel right now, regardless if this song was just for somebody. For somebody I love.

Here it came. The soft beginning, but turning into an upbeat theme. In the corner of my eye, I saw Lucas perk up. I kept recalling the lyrics of the song as each half second and full second passed.. And thinking further in depth, I had second thoughts—how was I supposed to sing all this in front of everyone! …Then again, no one would care. I noted, everyone noted it was all for Lucas. So to ensure that thought to myself and to everyone else, I faced towards Lucas. I had walked a few steps closer as well, trying to kill fear.

And so then came my part.

_In a distant town, as the dark grows deep  
Unfamiliar words resound, whispered and weak_

This was too awkward for me—these soft lyrics mixed with such an upbeat song, it's too weird. Why didn't I realize that earlier? But somehow, I pulled through the sudden sense of fear. Lucas' eyes widened at the lyrics and when he saw me walk closer to the edge, but then back to facing the hands and a part of everyone else.

_Let me heal the pain, drive away despair  
Lead this child who's lost his way, help him prepare_

I faced back to Lucas.

_While apart, understand  
I will live my life for you wherever I am_

I gave him a smile in the pause.

_It's my greatest wish, to provide for you  
Tender moments, sweetest dreams, love, warm and true_

I faced back to the other half of the room, walking slowly but stopping at the center of the stage, facing the hands.

_As I close my eyes, even now I see,  
On his face, that little child smiles just for me,_

_If I call, if he hears,  
He will turn towards me, free from his fears._

_Shine on one dear child, one so very small,  
One who carries on alone, strong after all,_

The piano part almost came. With the microphone in my hand, I walked off, down off the stage, and the spotlight suddenly followed my path. Just as the upbeat sound transitioned into fading, I reached my love, who I had directed to stand up by holding his hand and pulling slightly. He was still blushing at me, but his eyes told me slight shock. Was it good shock, or bad? As soon as the last part came, I held his hand tighter, and put the microphone at my lips. I softened my voice very slightly, to fit the piano background.

_Shine on one dear child, one so very small,_

One more smile in the very small pause.

_One who carries on alone, strong after all.  
_

And one kiss on his cheek. As the song ended, everyone groaned again, and clapped in concurrence.

* * *

Karaoke night officially ended with Peach's performance being the last. Everyone's ears were raped, not because of the singing, but Peach's song choice...we were surprised Snake managed through the Barbie song. After the ending song, Master Hand gave a small announcement.

"There shall be no more karaoke nights from now on!"

"…Jigglypuff…" (What was the point of banning me, then?)

"…Unless there are requests from the Smashers!" Then the hands disappeared.

Everyone exited the auditorium, heading out both doors in groups of two and three. Most of everyone was still in the hallway, chatting about how the night was. I heard, "exciting", "fun", and "waste of time". Captain Falcon and a few others went near Samus, wanting her to do an encore, right in the middle of the hall. Toon Link, Red, Pit and I laughed. But that made me worry.

I looked around in the well-lit hall. Lucas was gone. I wasn't even with him when we were leaving the auditorium—what was wrong with me? Where did he go off so suddenly? The other three noticed my worried face and immediately left the auditorium area with me.

Where did you go, Lucas?

* * *

**Lenne**: Where has Lucas gone?

Find out on final chapter Epilogue!


	7. Epilogue

**Lenne**: I love this ending. Why? Because it's fluffy-like. Hope you enjoy it.

Also note, check the first link of Ness' song.

* * *

Chapter 7: Epilogue

The four of us ran through the dormitory hall, but we slowed down to steady our breath and to not make much noise, even though we knew not many Smashers were in their room. I had thought Lucas had run back to our room, because, where else would he be?

Unfortunately, I was wrong. When I checked inside our bedroom, he wasn't in there. I had checked off the places he would not be in. Then, Red had a suggestion…

The courtyard.

Though it was night time, it was still slightly light in the sky, where the clouds blended in with the dark blue of the sky. Somehow, Toon Link had a flashlight, convenient for us to walk across the darkened grassland. I carried it, being the lead, and we headed to the other side of the yard. To the right of the huge tree was the larger pile of sunflowers Lucas planted, including mine which I gave to him. And there was Lucas, down on the ground with his knees touching his chest, burying his face in them.

"Leave this to me," I told the other three. In agreement, they all left the area and went back to the entrance.

I walked closer to Lucas. The grass crunching made him look instantly in the direction where it was coming from, and found me in surprise.

"Lucas," I said softly. Then I walked closer and sat down with him. "What're you doing here?"

"…" He was silent, looking at the sunflowers. Then, he gave me an answer after touching the petal of it. "I was…telling my mom…about tonight."

I chuckled. It was usual of him to talk to his mom through the sunflowers. "Did she say anything?"

"No…" He gave me another awkward silence. Instead of just sitting here, I put an arm around him, giving him slight warmth in contrast to the coolness in the air. But he shrugged off my arm. Did I do something wrong?

"Lucas, what's wrong?"

"…" He didn't say anything.

I cleared my throat. "You can tell me anything, right?"

"…Ness…" He looked at me, and in the darkness, I saw water forming in his eyes. "You…looked at my diary again."

I caressed his right cheek. "…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just wanted to sing a song that you would like."

"…That song…" he sniffed. "That was the lullaby my mom sang to my brother and I…she sang it to us whenever we were depressed or to make us stop crying…"

Lullaby. No wonder the lyrics were awkward in the song. I wanted to hit myself.

"…Are you mad at me?"

"…Not really. I'm a bit upset that you sang the song wrong, though…" Another sniff. He buried his head in his knees again. I heard an even louder sob. "The song…reminds me…of my family…! And they're all gone! …It's just too much…!"

I had to do something. I mean, it wasn't like I was going end our conversation like this. I scooted closer to him, and put my arm around him once again.

"Lucas," I said. He put his head up at me, giving me his face of teary eyes. "Teach me the lullaby."

He attempted to stop his sobs for the small moment. "What…?"

"Teach it to me. So I'll sing it for you."

He thought about it for a moment. And he tried to pull himself together by wiping his tears and sniffing loudly, and coughed once. After I gave him the time, he scooted back so he could cross his legs and clear his throat. I did the same as well. He looked at me, and I told him I was ready. Lucas cleared his throat. He sang the first words in a soft, melancholic tone.

_In a distant town…as the dark grows deep,  
Unfamiliar words resound, whispered and weak…_

I took the rhythm and sound in mind right before Lucas started to cry again. He brought his hands to his chest, and punched it lightly, trying to tell himself "Stop crying in front of Ness!" His efforts were futile, but I helped him. He perked up and stopped his sadness once he heard me.

_Let me heal the pain, drive away despair.  
Lead this child who's lost his way, help him prepare._

Lucas immediately came closer to me and hugged me tightly. His head was next to mine, enjoying our embrace. I continued the singing, regardless of the weak sound I had because of the soft song. I had to rely on instinct—changing the upbeat sound of the song I sang earlier to its easy-going version.

_While apart, understand,  
I will live my live for you wherever I am._

_It's my greatest wish to provide for you—  
Tender moments, sweetest dreams, love, warm and true_

I heard silence from Lucas. He already calmed down, still holding onto me. But I continued to sing.

_As I close my eyes, even now I see,  
On his face, that little child smiles just for me._

_If I call, if he hears,  
He will turn towards me, free from his fears._

_Shine on one dear child, one so very small,  
One who carries on alone, strong after all,_

Lucas adjusted his body position, but still kept hugging me. He needed me to finish.

_Shine on one dear child, one so very small,_

…And at this point as I was about to finish, in my mind, I saw a glimpse of a brown haired woman in a sudden white light. She was smiling at me and told me in a secret telepathic message…"Take care of my son."

_One who carries on alone, strong after all._

We held still for seconds, until Lucas pulled away, showing me his calmed, yet slightly still red face. His blue eyes somehow glimmered under this night sky, where there were no stars at all. He looked at me in compassion.

"…Ness," he finally said. "…Thank you for everything." He hugged me once again. I pulled away after a few seconds, and looked at him directly. He smiled at me right before I told him what I felt.

"I love you, Lucas." I gave him a kiss. He returned it, and pulled away, putting his head beside mine, embracing me once again.

"I love you too, Ness…"

After our long moment of being together, I faced the darkened sunflowers and touched a petal. I told a message to Lucas' mother, and then stood up with him. As we walked away under this night I'll never forget, I kept echoing the message I had vowed in my mind.

_I'll keep Lucas happy. I promise._


End file.
